


Summer's Rain

by sojungsus



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Infidelity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojungsus/pseuds/sojungsus
Summary: Xiao and Juyeon were happy together. That is, before Juyeon went off to college at least. Blinded by love and loyal to a fault, Xiao will do anything to keep their relationship alive. But she can't ignore the painful loneliness growing inside of her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that their ages in this don't line up with their real ages, it's just for the sake of the story. Please stop sleeping on the holy ship that is soreum.

"Text me every day, okay? And call me whenever you can." Xiao told the taller girl in front of her, barely holding back the tears building up behind her eyes.

"I will, I will, I promise." She replied, giving a reassuring smile.

"I love you, Juyeon."

"I love you too, babe. I'll call you when I get there, alright?"

Xiao gave a small nod in response.

"The University is only two hours away," Juyeon reminded her, "we'll be fine! I promise I'll come back to see my pretty girlfriend whenever I can."

This put a faint smile on Xiao's face. As much as she wanted to cry and cling to Juyeon until she absolutely had to go, she knew her girlfriend hated that kind of sappy goodbye. This was her style, always chic and charming even when Xiao was bursting at the seams with emotions. Even though she knew this was just how Juyeon always was, Xiao couldn't help but feel a sting in chest at how unaffected she seemed. However there was nothing Xiao avoided more than upsetting her girlfriend, so she fought her tears as best she could and said her goodbyes to Juyeon.

Juyeon leaned down to give Xiao one last kiss, which she of course reciprocated. Juyeon gave the most amazing kisses, which could somehow make Xiao feel like she was the only girl in the world. In that moment, all of her worries about their relationship were expelled from her mind and her quivering bottom lip was replaced with a shy smile when Juyeon finally pulled away.

"Love you." Juyeon said with a smile as she turned and started towards Xiao's front door.

"I love you more." Xiao responded, almost under her breath since she knew her girlfriend already wasn't listening anymore. She watched as Juyeon climbed into her already-packed car in Xiao's driveway, giving her one last wave before driving away.

~

Xiao relived the scene in her memory for what seemed like the thousandth time. That was nearly four months ago, and she had only seen her girlfriend twice since. She knew that Juyeon wouldn't be the type to come visit her every weekend, but she did promise at least once a month... She shook the worries from her mind as she reached over to the night stand next to her bed and grabbed her phone.

No texts, no calls.

She opened up her messages to find her last conversation with Juyeon.

Xiao: hi baby, thinking about you  
Juyeon: i'm always thinking about you baby. dont u get tired being the star of all my thoughts and dreams sometimes?? must be a busy job ;P

Xiao only responded with a simple blushing emoji, not really knowing what else to say back. It just made her happy to see Juyeon flirting with her and being her usual self.  
That conversation took place in the early hours of that morning, it was now a few hours later, early afternoon. 

Xiao left her bed and headed downstairs for her first meal of the day. She was greeted by her mother, already standing in the kitchen.

“Have you eaten yet, honey? There’s a few leftover pancakes in the fridge.”

She gave a small nod in response before getting a plate and grabbing two of the beloved breakfast items and placing them in the microwave. It was Saturday, and Xiao’s mother was lenient enough to let her daughter sleep in late on the weekends, usually saving some breakfast for her.

“Oh,” her mother broke the silence once again, “do you have plans for tonight?”

Xiao shook her head in response, trying not to think about it being the third weekend of the month, which Juyeon promised she’d always visit her on.

“Great,” Mrs. Cheng smiled. “A colleague at my new job asked if we could join her family for dinner. She said she has a daughter about your age… um… ‘Jinsook’ I think it was? Do you know a Lee Jinsook?”

Xiao hid a blush as her mind flashed to the cute, shy girl in her advanced math class who she had crushed on years before. “Oh, yeah,” She finally answered back. “I think I’ve seen her around at school.”

“How nice, dinner is at 7. I’ll let you know when you should start getting ready to leave.” Her mother gave one last smile as she left Xiao to eat her late breakfast alone.


End file.
